dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bart Allen (New Earth)
The Flash: Rebirth In the recent comic The Flash: Rebirth, which features the return of Barry Allen, the Silver Age Scarlet Speedster and Bart's grandfather. At the Teen Titans Tower West, a newly returned Bart Allen views his grandfather's return with skepticism, admitting a desire for things to "go back to the way it used to be" with Wally as the primary Flash and himself as Kid Flash, as well as feeling angry that Barry is the only one to escape the Speed Force and not Max Mercury. Bart along with Conner Kent are resurrected but Death hunts them down to reclaim their lives. Blackest Night With Bart and Conner Kent's return, both of their statues were removed from the Titans Tower's memorial. However, Nekron, the "black personification" Death, sought reclaim their lives during the Blackest Night crossover.Blackest Night #1 (July 2009) Bart, along with Wally, raced across the globe to warn every hero of the Black Lantern Corps' invasion.Blackest Night #5 (October 2009) Bart later arrived at Coast City with Wally and scattered members of the Justice League and Teen Titans to take a stand against Nekron, who was responsible for the Black Lanterns. Despite being resurrected, Bart's previous status as a deceased still allowed one of the undead lord's black rings to transform him into a Black Lantern.Blackest Night #5 (November 2009) After his grandfather is chosen as a Blue Lantern by Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe and leader of the Blue Lantern Corps, Bart immediately engages battle with him.Blackest Night #6 (December 2009) Barry's blue power ring detects that Bart is still alive but he would eventually die if not free from the black ring soon. Barry nearly releases Bart from the black ring using blue energy constructs crafted in the images of Bart as Impulse and Kid Flash, before being interfere by Black Lantern versions of Professor Zoom and Solovar. Wally and Blue Lantern Bro'Dee Walker join Barry to against them.Blackest Night: Flash #2 (January 2010) Bart attempts to use his speed powers to kill Wally, only to be temporarily returned to normal. Realizing that their mutual connection to the Speed Force can save Bart, Barry uses his powers to break the ring's connection, freeing him.Blackest Night: The Flash #3 (February 2010) Alternate Timelines Titans of Tomorrow * storyline.]]In this storyline, Bart assumed the mantle of the Flash after the current Flash died in a "Crisis". In this alternate future, he was able to steal the speed of others, a power he used on his past self. At first, he appeared to be working with the Titans of Tomorrow, but was secretly spying on those Titans on the behalf of the resistance group formed by the Cyborg of this alternate future, Titans East. In this future, Bart had a romantic relationship with Rose Wilson, the Ravager. Dark Tomorrow * storyline.]] Following the death of Max Mercury and Helen Claiborne, Bart went back to the future to be with his mother, while his girlfriend Carol Bucklen came along. Carol began studying the Speed Force to use it for the benefit of humanity. The corrupt President Thawne, Bart's grandfather, took their research and made the Hyperguard, a group of hyper-fast soldiers. The adult Carol managed to pull her younger self and Bart into the future. Bart ended up preventing Max's and Helen's death, thus preventing this reality from happening. This reality appeared in Impulse #73-75. | Powers = Super Speed: Bart is a metahuman who can run and move his limbs at superhuman speeds. Biologically inherited ability to tap into the energy known as the Speed force. As Kid Flash, Bart was able to achieve speeds faster than Mach 10 and at speeds far greater than the speed of light if he pushed himself, but after he returned as an adult, Bart was able to achieve speeds even greater. Bart can lend speed to or borrow speed from moving objects, create objects of concentrated Speed Force energy, become intangible by vibrating his molecular mass, perform both limited time and inter-dimensional travel with the cosmic treadmill and heal personal injuries by accelerating his metabolism. In recent years, with the knowledge of the Speed Force at his disposal, Bart has managed to reach uncanny speeds, reaching as fast as the speed of thought. Bart is able to run across the surface of large bodies of water such as oceans. Bart can create wind vortexes by running in circles or rotating his arms and legs. His cruising speeds are subsonic (less than 770 mph ; the speed of sound at sea level). This is fast enough to move through most cities and around people without causing too much disruption to the population. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Time Alteration Resistance: He has also proven resistant to alterations in the timestream, possibly due to an oddity of his origin; his parents met only in post-Zero Hour continuity, but he actually arrived before the event. Photographic Memory: Unlike other speedsters, Bart has a true photographic memory; that is, he can permanently remember everything he has ever read, seen or heard (unlike other speedsters, who lose that information almost as fast as they gain it). For several issues after this revelation, Bart was shown spouting encyclopedic information concerning the situation at hand. Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4 Superhuman Reflexes Air Friction Reduction Aura: Possesses an aura that prevents air friction from affecting his body and clothes while moving. Speed Force Conduit: The Speed Force is a vaguely defined extradimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. *''Metabolize Wounds: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Force to sustain him, he could heal from grievous injury, however it should be noted that his injuries may not "heal right" and medical care may still be required. *Superhuman Stamina: Due to his connection with the Speed Field, Bart's stamina recuperates at an accelerated rate. '''Molecular Control': Ability to control the vibration of his molecules to the degree that he could vibrate through solid objects. Bart can temporarily extend this ability to anyone in his immediate vicinity (that is, those holding onto some part of his body), though it is rarely used in this way, as it requires a great deal of concentration and much higher vibration rates (thereby exhausting himself both mentally and physically). Bio-Fission: Shortly before the Our Worlds at War event, he developed the ability to create clone duplicates of himself. The clones always obeyed Bart's commands, and fused back with him once a task was completed. One of these clones was killed during a Young Justice mission to Apokolips, causing great physical trauma to Bart. He did not summon any of these clones again until the World Without Young Justice event; he was willing to use them from that point onward up until he donned the Kid Flash costume. | Abilities = Flashes and other super-speedsters also have the ability to speak to one another at a highly accelerated rate. He is capable of speed-reading at superhuman rates. | Strength = Kid Flash possesses the strength level of a male teenager who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Costume ring | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bart's first appearance as Kid Flash was Teen Titans (Volume 3) #4. * His first appearance as the Flash was Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #2. | Trivia = * Bart Allen appeared on the "Run" episode of the WB television series, Smallville. Actor Kyle Gallner played the part of Bart Allen. * Bart has been quoted on several occasions stating that he would never become Kid Flash. * Bart once shaved his head. Due to his accelerated metabolism, his hair grew back fairly quickly. * Bart once had a Green Lantern tattoo on his left shoulder, as a means of helping to secure his secret identity as Kid Flash. However, due to his accelerated healing, his skin perceived the tattoo ink as a poison and quickly purged it from his system. * Bart was originally slated to become a member of the Justice League for the Justice League animated series, but his inclusion was dropped from consideration during pre-production. Early dailies for Justice League included in the Justice League Volume 1 DVD set show a teaser preview with Impulse on the team. * Batman is often credited with providing Bart the nickname Impulse. This is erroneous as it was Bart who gave himself the name after Wally West accused him of being too "impulsive."Flash Vol 2 95 | DC = | Wikipedia = Bart Allen | Links = }} Category:Young Justice members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Metahumans Category:Bio-Fission Category:Super-Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina